Proposals of the Heart
by inlovewithitalianfood
Summary: Just some ways Jim could propose to Pam. JAM!
1. Jellybeans

Just some JAM proposals. I've written a lot of fanfics before, but I'm new at posting them. Please Review! I do not own the Office, I just love to watch it!

--

He's been planning this for weeks. He and Pam are always the last ones in the office. He's watched her routine. She goes to the kitchen and the annex to make sure all the lights are turned out, then she goes directly to the front side of her desk and refills the jellybean jar. Tonight, she's going to be surprised. He watches as she leaves for the kitchen and quickly jumps into action. He pours out all the rest of the jellybeans and puts his special ones in there. He reaches his seat just in time for Pam to come back. She walks toward the outside of her desk and looks at the jar.

She thought there were more jellybeans in there before. She's sure of it. She then takes a closer look at them and sees there's writing on them. Will. You. Marry. Me? She has a look of shock on her face. He really planned this. When Roy proposed it was just a "I think we should get married", it was nothing special. But this is different, Jim had carefully planned this. It fit there relationship and her love of jellybeans. And it was romantic. She turns around and faces him with tears in her eyes. She then sees that he is down on one knee with a velvet box open to show the most beautiful ring she's ever seen. She looks him in the eyes and sees the love.

"YES!!" As soon as she says it they both burse into smiles. Jim comes and pulls her into a passionate kiss. He is so amazingly happy that the girl of his dreams was going to be his wife. They pull away both grinning like crazy with tears in their eyes.

"That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me" she says. "I just wanted it to be special" he replies. She smiles and puts out here hand. He then puts the ring on her hand. She smiles and they interlock their hands together. He loves how he can now feel the ring on her finger. He walks to the door and opens it for her. She smiles up at him, she loves that he is such a gentleman and he doesn't even have to try, it's like second nature to him. He treats with respect and love and encourages her to go for her dreams. She can't wait to start the rest of her life with him.

"After you future Mrs. Halpert" She smiles, Mrs James Halpert. There's nothing more she'd rather be.


	2. Post its

She sits at her desk answering phones and typing e-mails. Jim had said that his proposal was going to be amazing, she's excited about the prospect of marrying him. She can't see herself with anyone else. She just wonders when it will happen.

He stares at her across the room. She's intensely playing Solitaire, which he loves to watch her do. The way she gets so excited over the simplest things is one of the things he loves best about her. He's been planning his proposal since the day he bought the ring for her. It's going to be perfect. He tells her to come to his place at 7:00 tonight. He will have everything set up by then.

She arrives at his door to see a post-it note that says to let her self in. She opens the door and gasps when she sees that the room is full of rose petals and candles. She sees another post-it note on the floor. "The Seven Things I Like About You:". As she looks around she sees a line of post-it notes around the room. She goes and picks them up one by one. "Your hair". "Your Eyes". "Your old Levi's". She starts to get tears in her eyes. She then picks up the next one. "When we kiss I'm hypnotized". "You make me laugh, you make me cry, I guess that's both I'll have to buy." She smiles to herself as she continues to go through the most romantic moment of her life. "Your hands in mine, when we're intertwined, everything's alright.". "I want to be with the one I know."

She sees two post-its left. "And the seventh thing I like the most that you do:". The last one was so simple and so Jim. "You make me love you." She's crying as she hears him say her name behind her. She turns around to see him on one knee with a velvet box open with a beautiful ring. "Pam, will you marry me?" She looks at him in the eyes and sees the love that he has for her. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He stands up with a huge smile on his face and she runs into his arms. They pull away and just smile at each other for a second. Then, he leans in and kisses her, and she knows that nothing could be more perfect. They pull away and he puts the most beautiful ring she's ever seen on her hand as she's crying. She then looks into his eyes with a huge grin on her face and says, "We're getting married!"


	3. Phones

Since she's on the phone so much, he thought this would be the perfect proposal. Also, hearing her voice everyday answering the phones is one of the reasons he fell in love with her. He tells her he has to run some errands, and goes to set everything up. Then he heads for the bathroom, but instead takes the back stairs to the roof. He then calls the office phone.

"Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam." "Dunder Mifflin this is Jim." She smiles when she hears his voice. "Hey. Where are you? I thought you went to the bathroom. Please don't tell me you're calling from the bathroom to listen to something Dwight's doing." He smiles, "No, sorry to crush your dreams Beesly. I was wondering if you could sneak out and meet me on the roof?" "Why? Is Michael planning on jumping again?" He laughs. "Unfortunately, no. So, can you come?" "Sure, let me just forward the phones."

She hangs up and smiles to herself. This is probably it, this could be his proposal. She heads out the door and up onto the roof. Once she reaches the top she gasps. Jim has a picnic blanket with rose petals around it and candles lit. He motions for her to come over. She walks over and sits down on the blanket with him.

"It seems like you forgot to bring something to eat. But, lucky for you, I'm a nice guy and will share some of mine with you." he says. She smiles and thanks him as he hands her a ham and cheese sandwich. She thinks back to the first day that Jim was in the office. He was so nervous and concerned, that he forgot to pack a lunch. So, she decided to give him some of hers, a ham and cheese sandwich. He's eaten them for lunch everyday since then. She still doesn't know if he really likes it, or just eats it because of her. That's one of the things she loves about him. The little things he notices about her and how much he cares.

Once they finish their dinner, they stand to watch the sun almost finish setting. He turns to her and looks into her eyes. This is it, she's sure of it. "Hey Pam?" "Yeah?" "You want to know the first time I knew I was in love with you?" She smiles, "When?" "The first time I heard this:" he brings out a tape recorder and hits play. She hears her own voice say, "Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam." She smiles, they both fell in love at first sight even though they originally denied it.

"Pam, I want to hear your voice for the rest of my life. I want to be able to tell people, 'That women answering the phones is my wife.'" She gasps. This is it. Jim gets down on one knee. "Pamela Morgan Beesly, will you marry me?" He opens a box and she sees a simple yet beautiful ring. It's perfect for her, he has such good taste when it comes to getting things for her. She looks down at him and sees him looking at her nervously, she can't believe that he thinks she wouldn't say yes. "Yes!" They both burst into huge smiles as Jim stands up and hugs her. He then gives her a passionate kiss and puts the ring on her finger. "You were right Halpert, that proposal kicked my butt," she says. He smiles and looks down at her. "Thanks future Halpert." They stand there just smiling at each other.


	4. Classic

The classic Goodbye Toby proposal that we all wanted!

--

He can't stand to watch anymore. He tells her he has to go to the bathroom and goes inside. She knows that he's not doing that and decides to follow him. She finds him at his desk with his head in his hands. She walks up to him. "Are you okay?" Surprised, he suddenly wipes his face and looks up at her. "Yeah, I'm fine." "You sure?" "Yeah I'm good." She knows that he's lying. She can see the hurt in his eyes. "You were going to weren't you?" He looks up at her, how did she know he was going to propose? Just as he thinks this the answer comes. "I saw you pay Phyllis for the fireworks." "Yeah, about that. You know, it's okay. I had a bunch of other ideas so I'll just use one of those." "No!" He suddenly gets a look of shock and fear on his face. "No? No, you don't want me to propose?" She suddenly gets a comforting look on her face. "No! I mean that you really wanted to propose tonight, so do it." She takes his hand and leads him outside.

All the lights are still on from the party and theirs chairs are still sitting there where they left them. They both sit back down and assume the position that they were in before the Andy and Angela fiasco. They sit silently and look at the stars for a couple minutes while Jim regains his courage. Both of their hearts are beating quickly because they know that this is it. Finally, Jim reaches into his pocket and pulls out a velvet box. Pam looks over and sees that it's worn out and looks like it's been opened many times. She looks up at him. "How long?" She points to the box. "How long have I wanted to propose to you? Since the day we met." She smiles. "No, how long have you had the ring?" He starts to blush. "I got it a week after we started dating and have been carrying it around ever since." She bursts into a smile and kisses him. "That's really sweet!" "Anyway, if you don't mind, I was kind of in the middle of something here Pam." They both smile. "Oh! Sorry!"

He gets out of his chair and down on one knee. He opens the box up and she gasps. It's the most beautiful and simple ring that she's ever seen. It's perfect. "Pam, I've been in love with you since the day we met. I know we had our rough patches, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much.. Pamela Morgan Beesly, will you marry me?" She smiles down at him. "Yes!" They both stand up and she jumps into his arms. They look at each other face to face and share a passionate kiss. They break apart and Jim puts the ring on her finger. She smiles up at him. "Your right, that did kick my butt!" They both laugh and sit back down hand in hand to watch the stars some more. Jim twirls the ring on her finger, glad that it's finally on there.


	5. Everytime We Touch

Hey, sorry I am starting to run out of ideas so I'm using some songs that might help. Sorry it's pretty short. I'm currently busy workiing on two other fanfics that I will post soon. The song is Everytime We Touch by Cascada, and I don't own it

--

He holds open the door for her as they walk outside into the parking lot. He's been wanting to propose to her forever, he just can't find the right time. As they walk hand in hand, they pass the spot where he told her he loved her. This is it, he realizes, this is where he should propose. "Hey Pam, wait." "Yeah?" "I want to tell you something." "What?"

"_Every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last. I need you by my side." _"What?" she says with a look of embarrassment, flattery, and curiosity. "Pam, I've loved you since the day we met. When we went out to lunch on my first day, I knew that you were the one. We've had our ups and downs, but now it's our time." He gets down on one knee and opens a velvet box with a beautiful engagement ring in it. "Pam, will you marry me?" He smiles up at her with a little bit of worry on his face. She bursts into a grin and starts to tear up. "Yes!" He stands up and she jumps into his arms as he twirls her around. They exchange a passionate kiss and he puts the ring on her finger. "And Pam," "Yeah?" "I promise you will never get the longest engagement Dundie again." "Good. I like that." They both smile at each other and think of the future.


End file.
